Love & Portraits: The Percy Weasley Saga
by EmeraldFire512
Summary: The story of Percy Weasley during his estrangement from his family. But did he leave them for their own protection? What was happening to him? How did he find romance and danger? How did he keep tabs on them? All questions answered, plus more. Percy/Audre
1. Chapter 1

A/N_: Hey y'all, I am back, again. This time with a Harry Potter fic, and let me tell you, it's been a while. I actually had to skim some of the books again to remember specific parts. Which I found really funny, as I have such an annoying memory for plotlines and stories. So if I have to go look something up, especially in something like Harry Potter, it truly _has_ been a while. So here is a fic about Percy. Yes, I know he's a traitor and all, but he does come back, and his character has always fascinated me. Sure, he's annoying, but his loyalty and love for his family is amazing. So the whole time he was gone, I kept picturing him keeping tabs on the rest of the weasleys, and the trio. That was only further proven by his letter to Ron in book 5. And no, I am not acquitting him of a first class DONKEY, but I am saying he's not all bad. So here it is, without further ado…_

_Right regular legal jargon… _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of j., or Warner bros, or scholastics ideas and/or trade makes. If I did, would I really have gotten up at 3am for Black Friday sales? (Though I'm still not sure how I was talked into that one) The answer is no, I would have enough money that I could afford not to worry about it. _

_So now onto…_

**Love and Portraits: **

**The Percy Weasley Saga**

**Chapter One: Rejection**

"Penelope, my darling Penelope, will you marry me?"

How long had he knelt their like an idiot with a hopeful grin on his face?

It seemed like forever.

He had watched the tears leak out of her eyes; he had been stupid enough to take them as tears of joy. Glorious visions had filled his head. The wedding would be glorious- simple, but beautiful, like the bride herself. His family would come of course. They would see that he had made something of himself. They would have children, 2 or 3 proud, brilliant children who would want for nothing and bring pride back to the Weasley name. They would grow old together. Their grandchildren….

His thoughts were jarred to a halt when she finally managed to choke out a response. He waited expectantly for her acceptance. Any second now…

"Percy, I'm sorry, but I just… just… _can't_."

His mouth dropped open, the humble ring that had been twinkling in his fingers a second ago plummeted to the floor with a sing-song thud.

"You can't? But, Penny… why?"

She broke out into a fresh sob that he now realized was one of anguish.

"You're not the same Percy Weasley I feel in love with. You've changed. I feel like I hardly know you any more."

Percy looked at her, hurt and shocked.

"Well I'm sorry I grew up", he responded severely, "but…"

But she cut him off, angry now.

"Percy, you didn't _just_ grow up. You changed. You were always very serious, but you still knew how to have fun. You used to take breaks, and you used to truly love me!" she finished with a sob, "but know I just feel like a pawn in your plan. That _great_ scheme you have to become successful, to show your family that you are something."

During this mantra she had been gathering her things and was getting up off of his sofa. She turned towards the door and paused with her hand on the knob. She turned to look at him, tears in eyes and cascading down her porcelain cheeks.

"You were always something to me Perce. But now…now you're just a pompous git."

With that she turned the door knob, and Percy Weasley watched as Penelope Clearwater, the best thing to ever happen to him, walked out of his flat, and out of his life.


	2. AN: Explanations & Apologies

Hello all. I am very sorry to get your hopes up, but this is not a new chapter. I decided to post this note in all of my stories that need to be updated as a way of apologizing and explaining. So, the apology to start;

I am truly sorry it has taken me so long to update all of these stories. They have constantly been rolling around in my mind, along with many new ones, but have just not had a chance to work on any of them. I started my freshman year at college this year, and free time has been pretty sparse. I have worked on them as a way to escape from the endless papers I had to write and reading I had to do, but it was never more than a sentence or three at a time. The desire to write and the guilt of not updating often combined to make an impressive argument, but I told myself that I would write like I have never written before during my January intersession. I got all the way through the semester, (surprisingly) still in one piece and (perhaps even more surprisingly) with grades that I am proud of. Unfortunately, my notorious bad luck once again reared its ugly head towards the end. My beloved laptop sputtered and died during finals week. Thankfully, it waited until after I had completed and handed in my Astronomy term paper. The same could not be said for my final Film portfolio. Long story short, I finished the portfolio, handed it in, packed up, and headed for home. Currently, my laptop is being repaired and should hopefully be ready to go within the next week or two. Hopefully the hard drive will still be fully intact – I really haven't gotten around to doing a lot of backing up lately. Take this as a lesson in Murphy's Law if you'd like. In the mean time my itch to write has not abated, nor have my ideas. I have several new ones started, many that need editing, and many that I just need to move on with. Many of these new ones come from fandoms I have yet to publish for. I may be able to get something (or even some things) out before my computer returns, with the files I was able to find on my flash drives and random chapters that have been scribbled in notebooks during lecture. If not, be on the lookout for AT LEAST one chapter – probably in The Final Battle: Ron's POV, which I have been working on recently. It's all a matter of the free time I have (which is not much during the holiday season) and access to computers. But the outlook seems fairly decent.

Again, I am really sorry that I have not been able to update as much as I would have liked to. I really appreciate all of you reading these stories that I put so much work into, and I really to appreciate every review I receive. There have been days where I am completely down, and have receive a review that immediately makes everything seem a lot better. So thanks so much you guys, and I hope you all have a wonderful, enjoyable, pleasant holiday season, and a bright 2011!


End file.
